The present disclosure relates to exercise devices, such as can be used for various exercises to condition or strengthen various muscles, including the core, of a person. Exercise devices such as stationary machines, portable machines and small portable machines can be used for various exercise routines. Some exercise devices can provide a resistive force, such as through the use of springs, rubber bands, weights or gravity. Some exercise devices can be very sophisticated and provide a great deal of flexibility in performing a number of exercises, but be expensive to purchase and complicated to set-up and use.
One important group of muscles to exercise is frequently referred to as the “core.” This group of muscles can include muscles of an individual's torso. In various definitions, the core can include one or more of the pelvic floor muscles, transversus abdominis, multifidus, internal and external obliques, rectus abdominis, erector spinae, longissimus thoracis, diaphragm, latissimus dorsi, gluteus maximum, trapezius, and other muscles as well. Having a strong core is believed to contribute to good posture and balance as well as decreasing back and joint pain, muscle fatigue, nerve pain and injury, improve blood circulation, blood pressure, personal energy and positive emotional outlook.
Exercises without exercise equipment can be used to provide general exercise, but exercise equipment can provide additional benefits to an exercise routine, such as to assist in improving form, improve targeting of individual muscles or muscle groups, facilitate a different/greater range of movement during the exercise and vary the resistance during the exercise as compared to exercise without equipment.
One option for individuals that would like to use exercise equipment during a workout would be to join a gym. However, gym memberships can be expensive and frequenting agent can be inconvenient. Purchasing exercise equipment can expensive and the equipment can be bulky. Accordingly, there is a need for compact and inexpensive exercise equipment which can assist in providing an improved exercise experience.